rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 3)
"Wolfsbruder" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des dritten Bandes Die Große Jagd. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzehnte Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand, Loial und Hurin sind spurlos verschwunden. Perrin kann die Schattenfreunde und Fain durch die Wölfe finden und gibt sich als Schnüffler aus. Verin holt sie ein und schließt sich der Gruppe an. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Gebiet der ehemaligen Nation Hardan Die Gruppe um Ingtar erwacht am Morgen ohne Rand, Loial und Hurin. Sie suchen alles ab, aber selbst Uno kann keine Spuren finden. Mat glaubt sie könnten weggelaufen sein, aber zu Perrins Erleichterung nennt er den wahren Grund dafür nicht und Ingtar glaubt ihm auch nicht. Während alle das Lager und die Umgebung nach Spuren absuchen, denkt Perrin genau nach. Er weiß auch nicht, ob Rand weg gelaufen ist, er traut es ihm zu und Loial, aus Freundschaft mitgegangen zu sein. Aber Hurins Verschwinden macht keinen Sinn, nur denjenigen, sie von der Spur der Schattenfreunde abzubringen. Da er keinen anderen Ausweg sieht, nutzt er seine Fähigkeit, mit den Wölfen zu sprechen. Nach kurzem Suchen findet er ein Rudel, das ihm sofort erfreut antwortet. Sie denken zuerst, er wäre Langzahn, also Elyas Machera, aber als Perrin ihnen ein Bild von sich übermittelt, wissen sie, wer er ist und zeigen ihm das Bild eines Jungen Stiers, was ihr Name für ihn ist. Perrin fragt die Wölfe, ob sie Rand, Hurin und Loial gesehen haben, doch sie wissen nur von ihrer Ankunft in der Mulde. Als er sie nach Fain und den Trollocs fragt, reagieren sie aggressiv, da sie Trollocs mehr hassen als alles andere. Die Wölfe erklären ihm, wo Fain ist und wollen ihn mit Perrin zusammen jagen. Perrin zieht Ingtar zur Seite und erklärt ihm, dass er weiß, wo die Schattenfreunde sind. Er sagt ihm auch die Wahrheit über die Wölfe. Ingtar verurteilt ihn nicht, da er schon von Elyas gehört hat. Aber um seine Männer zu überzeugen, will er ihnen gegenüber behaupten, Perrin sei ein Schnüffler wie Hurin. Unos Fähigkeiten im Spuren lesen würden sie dann im Laufe des Tages davon überzeugen. Nicht alle der Shienarer glauben ihm und auch Mat hält ihn für so verrückt wie Rand, aber sie finden tatsächlich Spuren und das beruhigt die Zweifler. Als sie sich dem Ort nähern, an dem Fain die Leichen der Dorfbewohner für sie zurückgelassen hat, will Perrin nicht dort hin reiten. Ingtar hat inzwischen bemerkt, dass ihnen jemand folgt und Mat glaubt, dass es Rand ist. Aber es handelt sich um Verin Mathwin, die von Moiraine geschickt wurde, um ihnen zu helfen. Als ihr Ingtar erzählt, wer alles verschwunden ist, muss er zu seiner Verblüffung feststellen, dass die Aes Sedai offenbar über den Schnüffler bescheid weiß. Aber er lädt sie ein, mit ihnen zu kommen, auch wenn er darüber nicht besonders glücklich scheint. Mat ist sicher, dass sie hinter Rand her ist, nicht hinter dem Horn von Valere. Charaktere * Ingtar Shinowa * Perrin Aybara - auch als Junger Stier * Mat Cauthon * Uno Nomesta * Masema Dagar * Verin Mathwin Tiere * Rauch * Zwei Hirsche * Winterdämmerung Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Hurin * Loial * Dunkler König * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Elyas Machera - auch als Langzahn * Padan Fain Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Wölfe * Aes Sedai ** Braune Ajah Berufe * Schmied Erwähnt * Schnüffler * Schattenfreunde * Falscher Drache * Trollocs - auch als Verzerrte * Seherin * Myrddraal * Ogier Orte * Landstrich des ehemaligen Hardan, der jetzt von Shienar und Cairhien beansprucht wird. Erwähnt * Emondsfeld * Tar Valon * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Sonstige * Eine Macht Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Die Große Jagd (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Shienar Kategorie:Hardan Kategorie:Kapitel Wolfsbruder